


Tears Can Only Half Fill How You're Feelin'

by wayward_winter_soldier



Series: Cisco Ramon's Angst Playlist [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cisco Ramon Needs A Hug, Cisco Ramon Whump, Cisco Ramon is Vibe, Dehumanization, Episode: s02e19 Back to Normal, Forced Relationship, Gen, Hair-pulling, Hunter Zoloman Being a Creep For One Fic Straight, Hurt Cisco Ramon, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Torture, Zoom's Goals Are Beyond Your Understanding, minor character undeath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_winter_soldier/pseuds/wayward_winter_soldier
Summary: Cisco is kidnapped by Zoom instead of Caitlin, though it's for a completely different reason. Or is it?
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Hunter Zolomon
Series: Cisco Ramon's Angst Playlist [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144382
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Tears Can Only Half Fill How You're Feelin'

It was so fast, Cisco thought as his heart rate attempted to settle down. Faster than Barry had ever traveled with him. Faster than anything he had ever experienced, really. Even faster than Eobard Thawne's hand vibrating through his heart, though he didn't want to dwell on that thought for too long. He had almost vomited if he was being completely honest, but he had managed to hold it in.

When he realized where he was he had wanted to throw up, but he still didn't.

The room was dingy and Cisco recognized it from Vibes he had seen of Zoom, though this specific part of the room was new to him. He was seated on a rusty old bed with stiff sheets that smelt musty but still had a touch of the harsh fabric wash that they had been cleaned with a long, long time ago. His wrists were in heavy iron shackles, though there was a bit of chain between them to allow him to use his hands. His ankles were in the same position. Both sets were connected to a hook on the wall that Cisco doubted he could break even if he figured out how to use his powers as Reverb had.

This wasn't his Earth anyway. 

This was Earth-2.

**_This sinking feeling sets._ **

There was a wooshing sound that Cisco had long ago associated with Speedsters and suddenly there he was, right in front of him.

"Hello, Cisco."

Cisco scowled at the faux-deep voice. "You don't have to pretend around me, Jay. Or should I say, Hunter?"

Zoom's mask was removed and Cisco looked away, not daring to make eye contact. He inched closer to where Cisco sat on the bed, not seeming to care about how uncomfortable Cisco looked.

"Why do you need me anyway? I'm not Caitlin, I can't cure you. I'm not in love with you. You already have Barry's speed, what more could you want?"

**_It feels just like a hole inside your chest._ **

"There's plenty I want from you."

Cisco froze, breath hitching a bit. He tried to tell himself not to panic, but it was becoming increasingly hard to do so. His heart beat in his chest like a monstrous metronome. 

"Yeah, sure. What, you need me to build you something? Cause I won't do it."

Zoom- Hunter, Jay, whatever his damn name was- only chuckled a bit as he began to pace in that way every villain seemed to do. "Yes, there is something you can build me, but that's not the sole reason you're here, _Francisco."_

"Don't call me that," Cisco said, hating how his voice wavered ever-so-slightly.

"That's your name, though. A beautiful name for a beautiful boy."

"G-d, you're so fucking creepy, shut up!"

Before Cisco had ever realized what was happening, Jay had crossed the space between himself and Cisco and had slapped the engineer roughly across the face, smiling at the way he fell to his side, his hands going to his cheek in shock.

"You don't talk back to me," Jay said in a threatening voice that shook Cisco to his core. "And you don't use language like that."

Cisco had to repress the urge to laugh out loud at that. He sounded more like his mother than his kidnapper. 

_**I know you're thinking no, no, no, no, it is easier said than done.** _

"Just let me go. They're gonna come looking for me."

Hunter shrugged in a sort of condescending way, a smile reappearing on his face as if he hadn't just hit Cisco. "Maybe, maybe not. They don't really seem to care about you if you want my opinion."

"Well, I don't!" Cisco snapped, half-expecting Jay to hit him again, but he just continued to smile as he lightly brushed a strand of Cisco's hair behind his ear, ignoring the way Cisco tried to move away from his touch.

"They don't care about you as I do."

Cisco laughed bitterly at that. "You're crazy."

Fury overcame Jay's features and Cisco was slapped once more. The shorter man winced, his hand going up to where he would definitely bruise in a couple of hours. He held back his tears as best as he could, but a single one still fell down his face.

"You don't see it yet," Hunter said, standing up straight as he looked over Cisco's body like a predator would its prey. "But you'll like me. You'll grow fond of being with me. Just you wait."

Cisco wanted to say something along the lines of "doubtful" but he restrained himself, knowing it wouldn't do any good to argue with an insane man like Hunter Zoloman. He watched as the taller man left, leaving Cisco completely alone.

* * *

**_But please let me attest, I know it's hard._ **

Cisco didn't know when he fell asleep, but he knew when he woke up. He blinked his tired eyes open, confused for a moment as to where he was. Everything quickly came flooding back to him and he groaned, sitting up in the awful bed. In the doorway was Jay, watching him attentively.

"Good morning, my love."

Cisco scowled at that but said nothing, only moved his limbs around to stretch, the sound of metal clanking against metal echoing off the walls. Jay placed a tray of food at the end of the bed, looking up at Cisco and nodding. Cisco knew he was hungry, but a part of him wanted nothing more than to throw the food to the floor. Even if it was waffles. And he loved waffles.

"You need to eat, Francisco," Hunter said in a low voice that had a hint of a threat in it.

"I'm... I'm not hungry right now."

Hunter sighed deeply, his hands on his hips. "If you eat, I'll let you shower. I'll give you a change of clothes. Maybe take those cuffs off, though the power dampeners stay on."

Cisco cringed at the last one. He hadn't even realized he had power dampeners on. He wasn't sure what Zoom expected him to do with his powers. Alert S.T.A.R. Labs of his location? How could he when he was here and they were there?

"I want to take care of you."

"You have a funny way of showing it. Chaining a guy up, kidnapping him."

There was the signature deep sigh that Cisco assumed came with the whole villain gig. 

"Cisco, I want to-"

"I don't really care what you want," Cisco bit back, kicking the tray off the end of the bed and relishing in the sound of the metal tray and utensils clattering against the concrete flooring. "Let me go!"

**_You're feeling like you're trapped._ **

Cisco had expected Jay to freak out on him, so he was slightly prepared for what came next. It didn't make it hurt any less, though. Hunter wrapped a hand around Cisco's throat, hoisting the shorter man up and slamming him against the brick wall. His other hand vibrated dangerously close to Cisco's chest.

"I don't appreciate your manners lately, Francisco."

Cisco said nothing, only tried his best to breathe with Hunter's hand wrapped roughly around his neck. Plus the memories of Thawne phasing his hand through his heart did nothing to ease his current situation. 

"You will follow the rules. You will be thankful for my kindness. You will listen."

The hand around Cisco's neck dropped him and he landed harshly on the concrete floor, coughing loudly as he tried to catch his breath. Jay stood over him, looming like a great shadow.

"Rule one. You do what I say when I say. If I say eat, you eat. If I say sleep, you sleep. The more you follow my orders, the more privileges you will receive."

Cisco continued to cough, but they were further apart and quieter now.

"Rule two. No back-talk, no swearing. I will not let such an innocent thing like you be plagued with such awful words."

Cisco squeezed his eyes closed tightly as if the whole thing was only a dream and all he needed to do was wake up. 

"And rule three. You will love me. It may take time, but it will happen. Trust me."

**_But that's how you react._ **

Cisco barely registered the footsteps walking away from him. All he did was curl up where he had landed, trying to make himself as small as he possibly could with the shackles attached as he sobbed, wanting nothing more than for Barry to come running to his rescue.

* * *

**_When you cannot see the light._ **

When Hunter returned with a new tray of food, Cisco ate it, very much aware of the way he stared at him as he ate. He knew his eyes were still red from crying and that made him even more self-conscious. After Cisco finished, Hunter rushed away with the empty tray, returning in less than two seconds, a key in his hands.

"I promised you a shower if you ate. I keep my word."

Cisco said nothing, only allowed Jay to removed the shackles from his wrists and ankles, though he noticed a thin bracelet that stayed on his wrist giving off a soft blue glow that let Cisco know it was dampening his Meta-human abilities. 

Jay walked him to the bathroom instead of speeding him there, which Cisco was thankful for since he was still digesting his breakfast. The bathroom was sort of like one that would be in a gym locker room. The showers were open and there were stalls and sinks off to the side. Cisco hoped that Jay would leave him alone to shower, though he wasn't so sure. The man was possessive to a point that it scared Cisco. He had never suspected that Jay had had a thing for him. He always thought he liked Caitlin. 

They continued past the stand-up showers, which confused Cisco a little bit until they came to a bathtub. It was pretty big and would definitely fit two people in it, but Cisco really hoped he would be going in alone.

Jay began to move towards Cisco's jeans and he took a huge step back, staring at the Speedster in shock.

"Okay, okay," Jay said, his hands in a surrender position. "You can remove your own clothes. I'll start the water and go find you some fresh clothes. Be right back."

There was a burst of blue lightning and Cisco was alone, the water in the tub beginning to fill. He sighed, looking around the bathroom. He could try to escape, but could he really get past a Speedster? He highly doubted it. 

Cisco really didn't want to take his clothes off, but he had to admit that he really would love to bathe. And he also really didn't want to think about what Hunter would do to him if he disobeyed. He unzipped his jeans, abandoning them on the floor along with his socks. He was reaching for his shirt when Zoom came back, a stack of clothing in his hands that he placed on a chair that sat collecting dust in a corner.

"Would you like some help?"

Cisco shook his head rapidly, his face flushing in embarrassment as Hunter switched off the water. The last thing he wanted was Jay undressing him, he thought bitterly as he took his T-shirt off.

"Boxers too."

Cisco let out a noise of annoyance but complied. Not like it would do any good to bathe with underwear on, but he didn't need Jay seeing his genitals. The Speedster seemed to linger on Cisco's crouch for way too long, making Cisco fold his hands uncomfortably in front of his groin. 

_**But try and see the light.** _

Zoom broke his gaze away, a small smile on his face as he grabbed Cisco's hand and led him into the tub, instructing him to sit. Cisco's heart was beating so loudly in his chest he doubted Jay couldn't hear it. If he could, though, he made no mention of it. Cisco felt water rushing over his hai. It was warm and felt amazing. Cisco half wished it had been freezing cold and torturous, so he would have a reason to hate Jay. But he gently ran his fingers through Cisco's long hair as he washed his hair with great smelling shampoo. He even applied conditioner. 

"I know what you're doing," Cisco said softly as the taller man massaged his scalp. "Trying to give me Stockholm Syndrome, huh?"

"I'm just treating you how you deserve to be treated, Francisco."

Cisco wished he'd stop saying his full first name. He hated it when people called him "Francisco." It reminded him of his parents. he hated thinking about his parents.

"Would you like to wash yourself?"

Cisco nodded rapidly, accepting the washcloth with copious amounts of soap on it. His face was still beet red as he ran the cloth over his body, trying his best to get rid of the dirt, sweat, and filth that had accumulated on his skin. He was well aware of Jay's eyes on him, especially while he was washing his private parts. 

Soon the bath was done, though, and Jay passed him a thick towel to dry off with as he pulled the drain plug on the bathtub. Cisco dried off his hair quickly before wrapping the towel around his entire body instead of just his waist like he usually did when he got out of the shower. He knew logically there was no need since Jay had already seen him naked, but he still felt self-conscious. 

Jay passed the fresh clothes to Cisco and he tried his best not to cringe at them. It was a navy jumpsuit that cemented in Cisco's mind that he truly was a prisoner here. 

"It's all they had in the supply closet," Jay informed him.

"It's fine," Cisco answered softly. He noticed that Jay turned away to allow him a bit of privacy to change. Like that would make Cisco like him more, the engineer thought bitterly as he put on the new clothes, noticing he wasn't given socks or shoes, which annoyed him more than it should have.

**_I'm tellin' you no, no, no, no._ **

Jay took Cisco's hand once more after he had finished on the last button of the jumpsuit. Cisco blushed but allowed him to lead him back to where he had been staying. Cisco looked around this time and noticed some things. For one, the main portion of the room held what appeared to be cells, though they weren't nearly as nice as his was. In one was a man with a mask over his face that looked like something out of a Saw movie.

In the other stood his Earth-2 doppelganger, Reverb.

* * *

"Hey, handsome," Reverb mused behind the glass that encased him, a smirk on his face. "Small multi-verse, huh?"

"Don't talk to him," Jay glared at the Breacher, his hands resting possessively on Cisco's shoulders.

Reverb rolled his eyes but put his hands up. "Overprotective boyfriend much, _Francisco?"_ he asked, pronouncing Cisco's name in its intended Spanish accent. 

"I thought you were dead," Cisco said quizzically, ignoring the way Jay tensed up.

"Didn't take, I guess."

"I watched you die!"

Reverb chuckled as he leaned against the glass. "You really think he had the balls to kill someone with my face? You're more naive than I thought."

Cisco said nothing, only allowed Jay to pull him towards the side of the room with the bed, hardly noticing that Hunter was chaining him back up as he thought about Reverb's words.

"I saw you kill him," Cisco whispered. He saw Jay tense, but the man looked over towards him anyway.

"I couldn't."

"Why?"

**_You're the only one standing in your way._ **

"Because I'm in love with you."

Cisco couldn't help but chuckle lightly. "No, you don't."

Jay looked troubled. "Yes, I do."

"No, you love Caitlin."

There was another one of Hunter's deep sighs as he ran his hand through his hair. "No, she was only a distraction. I knew I couldn't pursuit you. You wouldn't understand."

"And kidnapping me will make me understand?"

A darkness flashed in Hunter's eyes. "What did I say about backtalk?"

Cisco looked down at his lap, not daring to speak lest he be hit again. This wasn't love, he knew that. Why didn't Jay know that? You could do nice things all day long, but hitting and kidnapping were not signs of love.

"I don't love you," Cisco spoke gently as if he was talking to a child rather than a homicidal maniac. 

"You will. I'll make you love me."

"That's not possible. You can't make someone love you, Hunter."

"Don't call me that!"

Cisco yelped as Jay's hands pushed down on Cisco's wrists, his face dangerously close to his as he roughly kissed Cisco on the lips, pushing his tongue unannounced into his mouth as Cisco struggled against the stronger man.

"You'll love me, Francisco. You will."

Cisco tried to pull away from Jay but he was well-aware of Hunter unbuttoning the snaps on Cisco's jumpsuit.

"No, don't, please!"

"Shut up! Shut up!"

Cisco cried out as Hunter slapped him harder than he had the first few times. The fabric of his clothing was coming off of his body and he could feel tears falling down his cheeks rapidly.

"Jay, please, I don't want to-"

"You don't get a fucking choice, _boy!"_

**_Just take a breath._ **

Cisco shouted as the jumpsuit was removed from his body. He could feel Jay's fingers removing his underwear as he tried to get away. It was impossible. He was too strong and he had the upper hand over Cisco.

"Please, please, don't!"

Hunter didn't seem to care about what Cisco wanted. He harshly rolled Cisco over onto his stomach, ignoring the heart-breaking cries that came from the engineer's mouth as he began to unzip his pants, a fury in his eye that had been there for far too long.

Cisco continued to sob, even when everything was finally over.

* * *

Cisco refused to eat the next morning, though Jay didn't force his hand on it. He had even redressed Cisco while he slept that night, though Cisco didn't thank him or anything. He actually didn't say anything to the man, not even when he removed the wrist cuffs and took off one ankle cuff, allowing Cisco to walk out into the main part of the room.

But he continued to lie on the bed in a tiny ball. 

He didn't want to explore his prison.

He wanted to die.

**_Relax, and tell me why?_ **

* * *

The next time Cisco woke up it was to a tapping sound.

"Cisco... wake up... Francisco..."

Cisco opened his eyes but made no effort to move. He knew that voice.

"I know you're awake. C'mon, _Paco."_

Cisco scoffed but raised his head. He didn't know how he hadn't noticed before, but there was a small window in the crumbling foundation of the building that let him see Reverb from where he was trapped. The man was currently knocking on the glass, a condescending smirk on his face.

"Good morning. Guess the boyfriend likes it rough and you don't, huh?"

Cisco rolled over, turning his back on Reverb.

"Don't be like that! C'mon, talk to me."

"Talk to yourself," Cisco mumbled, doubting Reverb would even hear him.

"I kinda am already, aren't I?"

He had a point, Cisco supposed as he rolled over once more, sitting up on the bed with his legs drawn close to his chest. "What do you want?"

**_Please tell me why do we worry?_ **

"Look, I have a plan to get us out of here."

"Yeah, right."

Reverb let out an exasperated sigh. "What, you don't trust yourself?"

"Absolutely not," Cisco remarked, glaring at his doppelganger.

"All you have to do is break the glass on this little box. And I bet you can do it with your powers."

"I have a dampening cuff on, genius," Cisco reminded the Meta.

"Break it off."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"You're the engineer, not me."

Cisco thought about it for a moment. He trusted Reverb as far as he could throw him (and Cisco had never been good at sports) but he was also a prisoner of Zoom's. Perhaps this was a sort of "enemy of my enemy is my friend" situation. Or perhaps Reverb was playing him like a G-d damn fiddle. There was only one way to find out.

Cisco let his legs spread out, his eyes looking towards the chain around his ankle.

"We can get that off," Reverb assured him, watching Earth-1 Cisco through the glass intently.

Cisco stood, walking away from the bed and into the open middle of the room. His eyes looked towards the other prisoner.

"What about him? We can't leave him."

Reverb rolled his eyes dramatically. "Francisco, always the hero. We don't have time, okay?"

"How do you know?"

"I know how long Zoom takes between checking up on you. We're running out of time. Get the cuff off now!"

Cisco looked around the room for a tool or something heavy that could be used to break the cuff. There was a piece of broken brick by the cage Reverb was in that had fallen off the wall. Cisco made his way over to it, picking it up in his hands. The cuff was on his right wrist, which was going to be hard since he was right-handed.

"Break it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I heard you the first five times," Cisco spit back, half expecting to be smacked despite the fact that Reverb was trapped behind glass. He laid his right arm down on a table that stood abandoned in the room, the brick raised in his left hand. He took a deep breath and slammed the brick down, hoping he didn't break his wrist in the process.

The cuff didn't totally break off, but the blue light went out, which told Cisco it was no longer operational.

"Alright, now you need to shoot a sonic blast at the glass," Reverb said, a small smile on his lips as if he was proud of Cisco.

"Why can't you?"

"It's dampened on this side, my powers don't work. But our sonic blasts should be enough to break the glass."

"But I don't know how to do that yet," Cisco said in a sort of whiney voice.

"That's why I'm going to walk you through it."

Cisco sighed but nodded, raising his hand up like he had seen Reverb do the last time he was on Earth-2.

"Okay, concentrate on what you want to do. Envision the blast leaving your palm, like a burst of energy you're dying to get out. Like a scream, a yell to the world."

Cisco closed his eyes tightly, trying to think of the blue light leaving his hands. It seemed almost impossible that he could do something of the sort. 

"You're doubting yourself, _Paco,_ concentrate!"

_**Why do we worry at all?** _

"I can't do it!" Cisco protested.

"Not with that attitude you can't. C'mon, Cisco, shoot the damn glass! Think about all the things Zoom has done to you. Think of what he will do to you. Do you want him to rape-"

There was a surge of energy rushing through Cisco that came out through his palm, catapulting itself against the glass that encased Echo and shattering it. The man jumped back a little as it broke, an amused smile on his face as he looked at how shocked Cisco was after using his powers.

"I did it," Cisco breathed, looking at Reverb as if he doubted he had really been the one to do it. "I actually did it."

"Yeah, you did. Come here."

Cisco walked hesitantly towards Reverb, half expecting something terrible to happen now that the man was out of his cell. But he simply leaned down and shot a sonic blast of his own at the cuff around Cisco's ankle.

"You wouldn't be able to control it yet. You'd probably blow your whole damn leg off."

"Thanks," Cisco breathed, not expecting the man to be kind to him at all. He really thought Reverb was just going to kill him once he got out of the cell.

"Why are you being nice?" Cisco blurted out, not able to stop himself.

"Mutually Assured Destruction," was all Reverb said in response like it explained everything.

"We should get him out," Cisco said, looking back towards the man in the mask. "He doesn't deserve to be here."

"No, we have to go," Reverb insisted.

"You're not going anywhere."

Cisco and Reverb turned rapidly to see Jay enter the room.

"Damn it," Reverb cursed.

"You're trying to steal him away from me," Jay said as he drew closer and closer to the two Cisco Ramons.

"Maybe he was just never that into you," Reverb said with a shrug. "You're not really our type."

There was a flash of blue lightning mixed with the blue of Reverb's sonic blasts. Cisco jumped out of the way, knowing he would be useless in this fight. There had to be a way for Reverb to beat Zoom. Didn't there?

Cisco soon got his answer as Zoom caught Reverb by the neck, similar to how he had held Cisco just a few days ago. His hand was vibrating very close to his heart and Cisco couldn't stand the sight of it.

"No, stop! Don't hurt him!" Cisco begged. He wasn't that big of a fan of Reverb but that didn't mean the man deserved to die.

"If this is what it takes, Cisco, I will do it."

"I don't want you to!" Cisco protested.

"I don't care what you want," Zoom said before he implanted his vibrating hand through Reverb's chest, killing the man and letting him drop to the ground.

"You've disobeyed me, Francisco," Hunter said as he stepped over Reverb's corpse like it was nothing.

_**Why do we worry when worry is never helping?** _

"This cannot go unpunished."

Cisco backed into a wall. All he could hear was the sound of his own heart beating rapidly in his chest and the man in the mask knocking rapidly on the glass as if begging Zoom in his own way not to harm Cisco.

"Please."

"I won't take your begging, Francisco. Not this time."

Cisco could feel tears falling down his face and he silently cursed himself for showing such weakness. Hunter was becoming closer and closer to Cisco. He wasn't using his speed. He wanted to draw out Cisco's terror.

Hunter's hand wrapped around Cisco's wrist and the Speedster pulled him over to a corner of the room that held a sort of cage in it. It was larger than one that would be used for a dog and much sturdier, but that didn't make Cisco feel any better about being thrown in it.

"You will stay in there and I will find an acceptable punishment for you. You are mine, Cisco. It's best you realize that sooner rather than later."

"I hate you," Cisco sobbed from where he had landed on the cold concrete floor, his arms wrapped around his legs.

"Right now you do. But soon you will love me."

* * *

**_Why do we insist on crossing bridges that do not exist?_ **

"I don't know morse code, so you can stop tapping," Cisco informed the man in the mask later that day. "I don't know what you're saying."

The man persisted. Cisco had to give him a little credit. He was consistent. 

Cisco sighed as he buried his face in his hands. Reverb's body was still by the broken glass cell. Hunter hadn't cleaned anything up yet. Cisco couldn't help but feel like the spirit of Reverb was harshly judging his actions. 

The wait for Hunter to return was killing Cisco. He had no idea what the Speedster had in store. He was terrified to find out, but the suspense was also killing him. 

It turned out that he didn't have to wait much longer, he thought as Zoom sped his way into the room, a dark look on his face.

"I don't want to have to do this to you," he informed the engineer.

"Then let me go."

"I can't do that."

Cisco watched as he unlocked the cell, grabbing Cisco's wrist roughly and pulling him to his feet. Cisco winced in pain as Zoom dragged him over to the table he had used to break the Meta cuff with. He was slightly disappointed to see a new one be placed around his wrist.

"You know that I love you."

"You have a funny way of showing it."

Cisco had been expecting a slap but he got a punch instead. He would have fallen over if not for Hunter's tight grip around his arm.

"You're already in enough trouble as it is."

Cisco said nothing. He glared at Jay as he began to unbutton Cisco's jumpsuit, ignoring the way the man squirmed.

"Don't. Leave me alone!"

Hunter said nothing, just unbuttoned the clothing until he could push the long sleeve back enough on Cisco's shoulder.

"It's time you realize who you belong to."

Before Cisco could ask what that meant Jay began vibrating his finger. Confused, Cisco watched as he slowly placed the finger down on Cisco's bare shoulder.

He screamed, trying to get away from Jay's touch as the man carved something into his body. Jay didn't let up, though. He continued to do his work, only stopping when it was finished.

Cisco blinked back painful tears to see the carving of Zoom's lightning bolt on his skin forever. He tried to push Jay away or perhaps punch the man, but failed, crying as Jay simply grabbed his wrists and held them in front of him.

"Perhaps you've also lost privileges to your arms."

Cisco didn't know what that meant but Zoom was gone and back in a split second. Cisco could feel his arms uncomfortably pulled around his body.

A straight jacket.

"Now, you're going to sit in that cell and think about how you've made me do this."

Cisco only cried harder as Zoom opened the cell door, throwing Cisco roughly onto the floor and slamming the door closed, locking it behind him before disappearing.

**_Let's take these issues step by step by step, to work it out._ **

The man in the mask continued to knock on the glass, but Cisco could barely hear it through his loud sobs.

* * *

Cisco hated the straight jacket, mainly because Jay refused to take it off, so he did everything for Cisco, which was humiliating.

On the third day of being in the straight jacket, Jay had decided Cisco had lost the privilege to speak as well after a nasty string of curses, so a gag was put into place. This made Cisco even more pissed.

**_Day by day by day we're falling down but life goes on._ **

He hand-fed him three times a day, even when Cisco told him he wasn't hungry. It was the only time the gag came out. Cisco didn't have the choice to throw his food to the ground anymore. He didn't think he'd miss it so much.

Jay liked to spend time with Cisco every day. He would take him out of the cell and into the main part of the room to a musty old couch he had. He would lay Cisco in his lap and run his fingers through his hair. But Jay wasn't always so nice to Cisco. Sometimes the gag didn't just come out for meals. Sometimes it came out for other stuff. And sometimes other activities took place on the couch. And every time something like that happened Cisco felt disgusted about himself. How could he let this keep going on? How had no one found him yet?

How could Jay just use him like this and call it love?

**_I've got some questions._ **

* * *

Cisco didn't know how long it had been since Zoom kidnapped him. He was quickly losing count of days. It was beginning to scare him a bit. 

He woke up on the cold, hard ground like he usually did, gag in place and straight jacket keeping him from pushing himself up to a sitting position. Same shit, different day, he thought cynically in his head. He wished Reverb was alive. At least he talked. The man in the mask only ever tapped on the glass, and it was becoming increasingly annoying. 

_**Are you sick of feelin' sorry?** _

Maybe Cisco deserved this. Maybe this was G-d's way of punishing him for all his sins. The particle accelerator. The cold gun. Everything he had ever done wrong in his life. He had to admit, there wasn't a lot, but there was enough, he supposed. 

**_And people sayin' not to worry?_ **

Cisco looked over towards where Jay was walking, his footsteps echoing off the abandoned walls.

"Good morning, my love."

Cisco said nothing. It wasn't like he could anyway.

"I think a week with the straight jacket and gag had been enough, don't you? Have you learned your lesson?"

Cisco nodded his head, yes, watching as Jay unlocked the cell door and came in, helping Cisco sit up. He had a condescending smile on his face that Cisco was used to by now.

"Okay, if you promise to be a good boy, then I'll take them off. But if you're bad, they'll go right back on."

Cisco nodded, wanting nothing more than to be released.

Jay removed the gag first and Cisco coughed a bit, his throat terribly dry. Jay began removing the clasps on the back of the jacket, taking it off and allowing Cisco to finally stretch his arms out. It felt heavenly.

"Just remember. The hand that giveth can so easily taketh away," Jay whispered into Cisco's ear, making his skin crawl.

Cisco only nodded, his voice not working after a week of disuse.

**_Sick of hearing this hakuna matata motto._ **

Jay leaned in and tenderly kissed Cisco on the lips.

The engineer had no choice but to return the kiss.

**_From people who won the lotto._ **

* * *

"Would building something make you happy, my love?"

Cisco looked up from where he sat on the floor of the cage. He had yet to return to the room with the bed. He must still be doing something wrong, he thought.

He shrugged, not saying anything. His voice was still sore and besides, it wasn't like he really had anything to say.

"I can bring your some tools. You can build something if you'd like."

Cisco could feel tears beginning to pool around his eyes. Is this how people got brainwashed by kidnappers? They were nice to them about little things, like waffles for breakfast and the promise of engineering time.

"You've been so sad lately, my dear."

**_We're not that lucky._ **

Cisco finally looked up at Jay. He had to give the man some credit; he looked super sad. Like Cisco's depression was wearing off on him.

Is this how crazy people acted? Cisco wasn't sure.

"Okay, how about I bring some stuff tomorrow and you can have three hours after lunch to work on a project. How's that sound?"

Cisco gave Jay a weak smile and a tiny head nod and it lit the man's face up brighter than a Christmas tree in New York City.

Zoom left and Cisco dropped his smile.

_**Have you noticed that you're breathing?** _

The team had to be close to finding him by now. They just had to. 

Unless they weren't looking. What if Jay had been right at the beginning. What if the team really didn't care about him?

Cisco tried his best to push that thought back, but it was hard.

* * *

_**Look around and count your blessings.** _

Cisco had no idea how much he missed tinkering until Jay let him out the next day and showed him the mini-workshop he had made on one of the tables in the middle of the room.

Cisco had actually had a genuine smile for once and it seemed to make Hunter's day as he watched the engineer work. For a moment, Cisco could forget he was being held prisoner by a psychopathic Speedster on an entirely different Earth.

Though that feeling only lasted a few seconds.

Jay hadn't given him any materials that could be used to create weapons, so Cisco had built a clock, which Jay seemed impressed by. He had allowed Cisco to keep it in his cell and had even helped him set the time and date on it.

Now Cisco would know how many days passed as he waited for release.

* * *

It was three weeks before Team Flash recused him.

Cisco wasn't too sure as to how they had Breached over without his help, but he was in no position to ask questions.

"Ramon," Harry said, rushing over to the cell he sat in. "Thank G-d, you're alive."

Cisco knew he was crying, but he didn't care. He stood next to the cell, his hands gripped around the bars as he watched Harry unlock it.

**_Chin up, quit actin' like you're half dead._ **

"We're gonna take you home, Cisco," Barry promised as Wells finally got the door unlocked. Cisco bolted out, tackling Barry in a hug, his tears leaking onto the material of his Flash suit. When he finally let go, he pointed to the man in the mask, a sorrow-filled look in his eyes as he begged Barry to save the man.

"Allen, do we even have time?"

"I think I can manage it."

Cisco beamed as he watched Barry attempt to free the man. Barry could phase through the glass on his side and he did, grabbing the man's arm and pulling him out of the cage.

"You can't take him!"

The four men turned to see Zoom, a look of fury on his face.

"Why's he important?" Barry asked, nodding his head towards the man in the mask.

"Not him. Francisco."

_**Tears can only half fill how you're feelin'.** _

All eyes seemed to turn towards Cisco and he could feel his heart beating rapidly against his chest.

"I've done everything for you, my love. You cannot betray me like this."

"He's not yours," Harry informed the Speedster, rifle at ready to shoot him given the opportunity.

"He loves me. Don't you Cisco?"

Cisco shook his head rapidly, backing away from Zoom. He noticed that Barry put himself in between the two, a worried look present under his cowl.

**_Don't worry, be happy baby._ **

"Cisco, you must love me. Please."

Cisco took a shaky breath, his voice rough from not talking in so long. "I hate you, Hunter."

Before Hunter could make a remark, Harry took Cisco's hand and Barry grabbed the man in the mask and they jumped through the breach, letting it close behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> song featured in this fic was why worry by set it off


End file.
